Vash VS Legato
by VashTheHumanoidTyphoon
Summary: Vash Faces Legato in the town Augusta. Its a fight to the death. Who will win?


Vash V.S. Legato

Chapter 1

Vash was walking through Augusta. He was looking for Legato. It was empty. He went into a store. It was also empty. Vash went into the backroom. He found piles of dead bodies fall out.

Vash knew this was the work of Legato. Some had there heads cut off, others had there arms and legs twisted or cut off. He had to find Legato.

"Damn him! I HAVE TO FIND HIM BEFORE HE DOES ANYTHING ELSE!" Vash said angrily.

" Looking for me I see, Vash The Stampede." said a voice behind him.

"LEGATO!" Vash exclaimed angrily.

'Hello Vash. It's been a while hasn't it.' Legato was walking around Vash and the bodies now. "Im guessing you came to kill me?" Legato said cooly.

" YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE THE LIVES AWAY FROM INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE THIS!" Vash screamed at Legato.

"I thought that would get you mad Vash. Lets take this outside." Legato told him with a smirk across his face.

The Insurance girls Milly and Meryl just entered the town. "Where is that man seriously? We can't let him out of are sight for a minute or he'll run off!" said Meryl.

"Look there he is!" Milly replied.

Vash walked out of the saloon and Legato followed. "It's the Insurance girls! Get far away from here A.S.A.P.!" Vash shouted.

"But why?"Milly asked confused.

"JUST GO!" Vash screamed at them with anger.

"Ok we'll leave." the girls said and left without saying another word.

"Im guessing those are some of your wenches?" said Legato laughing at his remark.

"Lets just get this over with. Vash told him while putting his hand on his gun.

"That's not what I had in mind but you can use your gun and ill just use me, myself, and I." Legato grinned an evil grin.

'FINE THEN!' Vash pulled out his gun and pointed it to his own head. "WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Vash was screaming at Legato.

"Pull the trigger Vash. You'll end up doing it anyway." GUN SHOT Vash fell to the ground.

"Are you all right Mister Vash?" said Milly helping Vash up.

"Am I in heaven?" Vash asked in a daze.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Meryl said while slapping him.

"If it wasn't for Milly knocking down that guy you would have been dead." Meryl told Vash.

" That's right Legato! Get out of here he's getting up. Vash told them with excitement in his voice.

Legato got up and took the x shaped trap off of him. "You won't get away."Legato told the girls angrily. The girls stopped in their tracks and started to lift up.

"This is our fight Legato!" Vash shouted.

"Then they shouldn't have interfered." Legato replied to Vash.

"Stop it now Legato!" Vash said while fired at him but not directly trying to distract him. He finally put the girls down.

"What are playing at Legato!" Vash told Legato.

" Nothing at all Vash." Legato replied annoyed. The girls got their chance to escape.

"Now lets just get this over with Vash I have things to do." Legato said in a cool tone.

"Fine then!" Vash screamed at him. Vash started firing bullets at his arms and legs trying to injure him. "Yes! There is no way Legato can dodge those bullets there to close now." Vash said excited.

Suddenly the bullets were coming back at him. "That's not good!"Vash said while he managed to dodge them with just a few scratches.

"Now wasn't that fun." said Legato.

"I have to get him somehow. There has to be a way." Vash said getting worried.

"There is Vash. Your angel arm." Legato told him.

" No! I won't use that!" Vash told him loudly.

"Then die a horrible death." Legato said while walking up to Vash. The were staring at each other. Face to face. They turned around took ten steps. Vash fired his gun. Legato made it hit the ground and was bending Vash's arm back trying to rip it off. Then he took out his gun in his arm and started to fire. He broke his concentration just in time. Legato ran up to him and kicked him. Vash fell to the ground in pain.

'This is your only chance you'll get to kill me.'Legato rose his leg and was going to kick Vash in the face. "No girls to save you now Vash." Legato told Vash.

"But I have my arm to save me Legato."said Vash with a smirk on his face.


End file.
